The Fallen Snowflakes/Dialogues
Alerquina Endrok (Thinking): It’s wrong... It must be... If nobody will win, what is the point of this game? Bacchus Kysaimai: I think that the challenge of today, will be... Interesting. Yukiteru Onama: Do not stop the challenge again. Alyh Uruzuki: Everyone will enter in a ... “Mystical Cave” Jonh Erick: Mystical? A cave? This is a big lie. Alwyn Halmy: Hah? We will se another world? Bacchus Kysaimai: Maybe you are right...? (Frosthearth Utari arrive next to the people) Frosthearth Utari: What did I miss? Alyh Uruzuki: Where you are Frosthearth? Frosthearth Utari: Joking around... Luna Sayynonynte: So, back to the challenge... Bacchus Kysaimai: Since Frost is here, while you guys are in the cave, Frost will hunt you guys. Luna Sayynonynte: I still don’t understand what is the point of this challenge. Alyh Uruzuki: Everyone will have the challenges in the caves. Bacchus Kysaimai: Ok, players, go to the Caves. Alerquina Endrok: Yeah... Mystical Caves? Yukiteru Onama: Where are the cars? Frosthearth Utari: No cars. We will walk, until the city... Jonh Erick: Are you kidding? Bacchus Kysaimai: No, let’s walk... Yukiteru Onama (Whispering): Luna... What will be the certain strategy? Luna Sayynonynte (Whispering): The challenge looks that each player is going to one cave each. Yukiteru Onama (Whispering): Maybe the caves have connection? Luna Sayynonynte (Whispering): Maybe. And I am interested in this... Mystical thing... Yukiteru Onama (Whispering): I am not believing on that. Let’s see this. (Certain time pass, between 15 mins and 25 mins, and they arrive in the old city, Syretsym) Bacchus Kysaimai: All right, since we are all here, we will start the challenge. (So, Bacchus guide each player to a cave entrance) POV Luna Sayynonynte Luna Sayynonynte: Mystical Cave? Here is just a stupid ice cave, there is nothing mystical here. (Luna see a small table, with some technological paraphernalia) Luna Sayynonynte: Interesting... (Luna see a technological locked door, or, apparently, something that would have to do with the paraphernalia) Luna Sayynonynte: I get the point. But there's no screwdriver that I can use for... (Luna see a screwdriver, between the paraphernalia) Luna Sayynonynte: Ok..? (Some bizarre noises are heard near the door) Luna Sayynonynte: What was that? ... Never mind. Just thinking too high. (And the noise continue...) Luna Sayynonynte: Fine! I will check. (Luna discovers that the noise comes from a mirror ...) Luna Sayynonynte: A mirror? It should not be in this cave, it must be something of those two idiot agents... (A hand with ghostly look, starts to appear out of the mirror) Luna Sayynonynte: What the heck? How a ha-... If they're trying to trick me, are failing. These special effects are very weak. (Surprising enough, a body also comes out of the mirror, looking just as ghostly.) Luna Sayynonynte: Ok... Now this is too real for just cheap special effects. Maybe I should do something. (Luna get a hollow ground knife and try to stab the corpse. But miss...) (The ghostly corpse gets up, and appears to be a knight, with a long white coat) ???: ''Kid from the another world... Luna Sayynonynte: ... Is this real !? ''???: ''I am Makoto Shigimata, and I am here to slay you, Luna Sayynonynte! '''POV Yukiteru Onama Yukiteru Onama: I still do not understand, how can a simple cave be mystical? (Yukiteru reaches the end of the room, where only stones were in front of him, preventing the passage) Yukiteru Onama: Let me think, the agents said we would have challenges in the cave, but here there is nothing, apart from that Frost is coming. Right...? ''Apparently the Stones: ''Well Onama, you are wrong. Yukiteru Onama: What?! ''Apparently the Stones: ''It's us, yourself. Yukiteru Onama: What do you mean by that? ''Apparently the Stones: ''We know that you are just pretending to be strong, to compensate for your depression on the inside, knowing that without Alwyn's help, you are nothing. Yukiteru Onama: Y-You are wrong. I am stronger and better, since when she abandoned me in the needle pit, I am only getting more fortified. ''Apparently the Stones: ''Stop trying to fool yourself, you know that without the help of some person at your side, you do not survive! That's exactly why you made an alliance with Luna. Yukiteru Onama: No! I made an alliance with Luna because she is a strong and competent player! I do n- (Yukiteru stops, and a quick thought goes through your mind. Yukiteru Onama: I... I.. I made a alliance with Luna, because I need someone to protect me?... ''Apparently the Stones: ''Luna is a strong player, that's why you chose her. Because you know that all the others are strong enough to protect you. Isn't that right?.. Yukiteru Onama: I... I cannot survive without anyone in my side? I really need someone to protect me while I try to survive? '''''Apparently the Stones: Y O U C A N N O T D E N Y. Apparently the Stones: You are weak and pathetic, just trying to get people for you side, and when they least imagine... They die! Protecting you! Yukiteru Onama: This is not right... I am a good person... I don't want that anyone dies... Apparently the Stones: ''Killing two person and being witness of one? Yukiteru Onama: That was a desperate move! I might die if I had not shot the twins... ''Apparently the Stones: SEE? YOU ADMIT IT. Yukiteru Onama: ... No!... (Yukiteru is destabilized on the floor) Apparently the Stones: ''You're a heartless one, you would have killed Alwyn Halmy if she had not handled you yet! You're useless, there are no ways to hide. ''Apparently the Stones: ''You are useless, you would have probably murdered Alwyn, if you had not met before. '''POV Eduardo Midas Eduardo Midas: So... I think that this another world challenge, it would be mystical. (Eduardo Midas finds some targets with bizarre designs, and a bow, with some arrows) Eduardo Midas: Mystical, huh? Archery is very mystical then ... Eduardo Midas: Right then, is a challenge. (Eduardo Midas get the bow and arrow and start to shoot the target with strange symbols.) Eduardo Midas: Let I stop for a little bit... (The cave area starts to shrink, in a psychedelic way.) Eduardo Midas: What? Eduardo Midas: Where is the bow? (Eduardo Midas rush into where the bow and arrow are, and starts to shoot again in the target) (Eduardo continues to shoot the target, while the cave area is opening again, forming a wide space as it was before.) Eduardo Midas: Ok... (Eduardo sees some symbols more different from others, with certain formations) Eduardo Midas: So there's a specific order to shoot? Let's try. (Eduardo try copy the formations that the symbols are forming) (Some door-opening noises are heard at the end of the room.) Eduardo Midas: Success... Eduardo Midas: I don't know if the suppose alliance with Alywn is real. Eduardo Midas: I think I should continue the challenge normally, I do not know if it is worth trying to escape, I can end up like Yukiteru. Running for nothing. (Eduardo walks to the door, and finishes the challenge, and continues to walk through the strange mystical cave.) Eduardo Midas: The agents say that this place was mystic, but I don't see nothing mysti- (Eduardo sees Yukiteru at the end of the cave on the left.) Eduardo Midas: Huh? What's that? POV Jonh Erick Jonh Erick: So, what's this about? (Jonh Erick see a paper in a wooden table, picks up and reads the paper.) ''"Paper": "''Hello Jonh Erick, you'll have to think hard here, use your reasoning to get over the interesting obstacles."'' Jonh Erick: What they want to mean with... Interesting obstacles? '''(Jonh looks ahead and see, a parameter of tiny sharp lines) Jonh Erick: Well played agents. But as you said, this is interesting. (Jonh Erick cuts one single line, and tie a knife, with it, where he begins to spin in an attempt to cut the other lines) (The attempt is a success.) Jonh Erick: Oh well, that was eas- (Before after taking a few steps, he feels some sort of sharp line running through his arm...) Jonh Erick: ... Smart movement, but you are lacking technique. Lines that are only visible at the sunlight, that's pretty interesting indeed. (Jonh looks around, and sees that it is surrounded by small sharp lines that can only be exposed to sunlight.) Jonh Erick: Well played. POV Alerquina Endrok Alerquina Endrok: Even if you have a winner, which is the purpose, everyone will die in the end ... I do not understand. ???: Ah, Endrok, but I understand, I know how you feel, but do not worry, all your problems will be solved soon. Alerquina Endrok: What the? Who's there? ???: Do not worry about who I am or who is here, what is important is that you are, and you, if you continue to persist in this idea, you end up very badly.'' Alerquina Endrok: What do you mean by "You end up very badly." ''???: Oh, this is not important, but you know that there is a decision to be made, you know that if you tell others, they will not believe you. Alerquina Endrok: No! Even if I have nothing to do with them, it is not worth risking their lives on something that is false. ???: But you have two choices, the first, is that if you keep yourself quiet, you will be the only one to know, and you may die without telling others your discovery. But the second is that they will find you a liar, and the agents will personally kill you. Alerquina Endrok: I prefer my life over theirs, I'll stick with the second option, and I'll warn everyone about the danger they are having. ???: You choose exactly what I would not choose, why would you choose your life over some people you barely know? Besides, they are not your friends. Alerquina Endrok: Even if so... (Flashback) Alwyn Halmy: Even if I lose the challenge, I will take someone with me! Alerquina Endrok: Dang it Alwyn! Since Yukiteru don’t do your orders now you are acting like a retarded! Alwyn Halmy: This don’t interest to you Alerquina, is my business! Alerquina Endrok: You are nothing like before, where is that Alwyn that controlled the others, that have a personal puppet!… Where is she?! (End of Flashback) Alerquina Endrok: I still have some hope that she will get along with Yukiteru again. Maybe they could ally themselves, and eliminate all the rest. ???: If you think it's useful, maybe throw your chances at life, for some people, you're wrong, but I will not stop you, your decisions are not important to me. Do whatever you want.